The London Academy for Magical Children
by butterflyrain23
Summary: AU Different from Cannon! Harry gets accepted to The London Academy at age 5. A primary school that teaches magical children the rules and such of the magical world before they later attend Hogwarts or another school of their choice. It also teaches themthe regular subjects as well Harry's family in this are also very accepting of Magic and there for Harry as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1 Harry's Special Day

Chapter 1

A woman with blonde hair, and a rather long neck is at the moment making breakfast for her family while humming softly to herself. She looks up to the clock before putting everything down and heading upstairs to wake up her boys. The boys in question is her 5 year old son Dudley Dursley and her nephew Harry Potter, her deceased sisters only child who she has been caring for since he was only just a baby when both of his parents were killed in a murder by an evil wizard who had tried to kill his as well but failed. She walks into his room and smiles lightly as she sees him sleeping peacefully.

"Harry, it is time to wake up." She says this softly but loud enough to wake him up. When that doesn't quite work she shakes him gently as he opens his eyes. "Get dressed and come downstairs to breakfast." With his nod she hurries to her son's room to do the same.

He sits up and yawns a little before walking over to his closet to find an outfit for the day. After looking for a minute he picks out a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt, along with a pair of socks. After about 10 minutes he walks down the stairs to where his aunt is just setting out 4 plates of pancakes. "Good morning Aunt Petunia" He says to his aunt as he sits down.

"Good morning Harry, Happy Birthday!" She smiles and puts a glass of Chocolate Juice down for him. "Eat your breakfast and then we can open your presents." She looks up as her son walks down into the room. "Good morning Dudley, sit down and eat your breakfast as well."

About 10 minutes into breakfast the mail can be heard being dropped into the mail slot. Petunia looks to her nephew with a smile. "Harry, would you like to get the mail?" He looks at her and gets up running into the hall to get the mail. He walks back in and hands his uncle a bill then sits down to look at his birthday cards. They are from a few of his friends from preschool but the one that really catches his interest is one that is written on strange paper. He opens and reads through it

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been accepted to London Academy of the magical arts. This is a school for children from the ages of 5 to 10 to get them ready for the magical world when they will be allowed to attend. The study includes both Muggle and Magical study so that they may get education in both worlds. We look forward to having you attend and will be awaiting for your letter of conformation. Please reply as soon as possible so we will be able to know if you will be attending our school on September first. Along with this letter is a list of supplies both muggle and magical that will be needed. The magical may be found on a side alley close to Diagon alley named sun fire lane. We look

Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress

Professor Alice Montgomery

He reads through it and looks up to his aunt handing it to her. She takes it and reads through it herself before handing it to her husband Vernon. They had told him about magic recently as they thought he needed to know the truth after an incident where he broke a vase when he was upset without being anywhere near it. Vernon finishes the letter after a moment as well and looks over to his nephew quiet for a moment before answering.

"Harry, would you like to attend this school? We feel that it would really help you understand things later on?" He knew it would be hard for him being raised in the muggle world and being able to know what everyone else around him knows.

He looks up as his uncle starts to talk then to his aunt who was speaking. "It is up to you Harry, this will help you a lot later on but if you want to go to the primary school we had you set for you may."

He looks to Dudley who had not said anything. "Dud, are you okay with me going to a different school?" He had been close to him the past few years.

He smiles and nods. "Yes! It sounds really cool!" He looks to his mom. "Will he be coming home every day?" As a 5 year old that was one thing he was curious about. He didn't want to not see his cousin every day. When they got older it would be different of course which he knew.

She looks down to read the info on the school behind the letter and nods. "Yes sweetie, it says here it is a day school. So he would be coming home every day around the same time as you." She looks to Vernon after reading another part. "Would we be letting him ride the bus or bringing him? It says on this there is one that can get him." She was a bit uneasy about him riding the bus.

"Hmm well I don't see why we can't bring him to the school. We will be bringing Dudley to his so that is fine." He didn't mind driving him to London to get to school as he did want both the boys to get good educations and this would help Harry a lot later on and they both knew that.

"Ok it is settled then" she smiles and looks to Harry. "We can go in a few days to get your stuff on this list."

"Can we go today? Please!" His green eyes shining brightly as he asks this question. He was excited to see all the new places. He had forgotten all about his presents.

She looks to Vernon and at his nod she looks back to Harry. "We will see, and you still have yet to open your presents." She smiles as he runs into the living room where they were sitting on a table ready for him. There were not too many as she did not wish to spoil either of the boys and neither did Vernon. So they got them a few small things and then one big item that they thought they were ready for.

He sits down next to Dudley and grabs the first one in front of him and pulls out a pack of toy cars along with a carrying case to go with it. "Cool!" He had always loved cars so he was happy to get some more. He pulls the next one to him and opens it to reveal a sketch book with some drawing pencils both regular and color. He may only be 5 but he has always loved to draw. He smiles and looks to them.

"Thanks! I used all my other paper already." It was true that he had, some of the pictures were even placed around the house as Petunia loved to put pictures that Dudley and Harry both had drawn. The next one he pulls to him was a bunch of clothes that was from Aunt Marge. She at first was not too happy about him living with her brother and family. Though once she met Harry last year she became rather fond of him pretty quickly.

"Oh good, she got you a bunch of new clothes. I had mentioned to her that you and Dudley both needed them which is why he got some on his birthday as well. Open the other one from her."

He grabs the second box and opens it. There were the star wars movies which of course he smiles at. He had wanted them. "Yes! Dud we have to watch them later!" he smiles at that as he looks at them.

"Sure!" he looks to his parents as his dad gets up.

After a few moments Vernon walks back in pushing a new bike with him. "Here is your big present. Dudley got one on his birthday and now it is your turn to have your own. Make sure you take care of it. You also have a helmet and pads and we expect you to wear them each time you ride this. You understand?"

He runs over and hugs his Aunt and Uncle both. "Thank you! I will wear them!" He definitely had that 5 year happiness often and could be rather hyper.

"You're welcome, you and Dudley can both go ride your bikes later. As long as you are careful." She smiles and watches as both boys smile at that and their eyes light up.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, as the cake was eaten and both boys rode their bikes. After a few hours they ate and went to bed rather exhausted from the day as both had rode their bikes nearly all afternoon. Both Petunia and Vernon could be found in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She looks to him. "Do you think he will like the school Vernon?"

He thought on that as he takes a drink of his tea. "Yes, I think so Pet. It may be different but at least they will have his regular subjects as well. Plus he will not be using a wand just yet. His first year will be mostly learning the history of the magical world and the laws. At the most from what it said they will read different spells but not actually try them yet." They were nervous about both boys going to school but Harry in particular as this would be different than just a regular school and they were not sure what to expect.

"You are right; I think we can get both boys their supplies tomorrow. I thought Harry and Dudley would ask to go again but they seemed to be too excited once Harry got his bike."

He smiles at that and finishes off his tea right as she does. "That sounds good. We should get to bed though so we can get up early enough to get everything done." They both rise from the table and walk over to place everything in the sink to be washed in the morning as it was getting late. They were nervous about what would lie ahead for both boys but they were confident everything would be okay somehow.

**Authors Note: I do plan to continue my other story, this one just came to me earlier as I wondered what it would be like if he attended a school such as this before Hogwarts. I have updated my other story recently for those that are reading it and plan to update it often along with this one if I am able. Hope everyone likes this one so far!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sun fire Lane

Chapter 2

The next morning started pretty much the same as the ones before. Only this time both Harry and Dudley ran down the stairs before being woken up. What was really shocking is they were both dressed and ready to go. Petunia looks from the stove and smiles. "I am guessing you are both excited to go get the supplies today?"

"Yes! It sounds like it will be cool and exciting." Harry smiles and sits down as a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage is placed in front of him. A glass of chocolate milk is also placed in front of him.

"I think so too!" Dudley sits down as well and digs into his breakfast when it is placed in front of him. He looks to his mom when he finishes his bite. "Are we going to get my supplies in the shops too? I mean if there are regular notebooks and stuff?"

She looks thoughtful for a minute. "I'm not sure, we may stop off at a regular store for you. I remember Diagon Alley really didn't have anything for non-magical children."

"We will figure it out Pet once we get there." He looks to Dudley. "Both of you finish your breakfast. We are not leaving until you do."

Yes Dad/ Uncle Vernon is heard as both boys start to eat faster. Petunia looks to them with a stern gaze. "Slow down, you will choke otherwise. The shops will still be there when you finish breakfast without rushing." She smiles as they slow down. She knew they were just curious what was there.

About 5 minutes later everyone had finished breakfast and were able to leave to head to the shops. Harry looks down at the paper to find the leaky cauldron. "Aunt Petunia it says here where it is." He hands her the paper other than his ingredients. She looks over it and tells Vernon where to go. She looks back. "Harry, being that we are not magical you will have to tell us where the leaky cauldron is okay?" he nods to that and looks out the window.

They arrived a few moments later and all get out. He looks around and points. "I see it! He grabs his Aunts arm as she grabs Vernon's along with him grabbing Dudley's. That way they would for sure be able to get in. He walks up to it and walks in with them looking around. There were a lot of people sitting around. Petunia takes charge and walks up to the bar where a man was cleaning the counter. "Excuse me sir, can you tell us how to get Sun Fire Lane?"

Tom looks up and nods. "Starting the London Academy for Magical Children I see?" At her nod he smiles. "Well follow me. There is a way to get into both easily. There is a branch of Gringotts there as well so you will not have to go to Diagon Alley at all if you do not wish too." He taps the bricks as an Alley opens revealing the busy street.

"Thank you" she smiles and grabs Harry's hand while looking at the list. "Let's get your uniform first then we can get some of the other stuff.

**London Academy of Magic for Children**

The London Academy for Magical Chlidren

**Uniform**

2 standard school uniforms. (May have more if desired)

1 winter cloak that also matches the Uniform.

**Supplies**

8 1 subject notebooks

2 packs of quills

1 pack of pencils (for non-magical classes)

2 Pkgs of paper wide ruled

5 Packs of parchment

Self-inking quills

1 beginner's cauldron

1 Telescope

8 folders (Different colors if possible)

1 Backpack

**Course Books**

Understanding basic spells Miranda Goshawk

History of Magic for young Children Bathilda Bagshot

Understanding Transfiguation Emeric Switch

An easy guide to Charms Alex Michaels

The beginners guide to potions Arsenius Jigger

A guide to protection for Children

Ettequite for young children

English Comprehension for Primary School Children. (Kindergarten)

Kindergarten Mathematics Standard Edition

Kindergarten Science Standard edition

Kindergarten Literature standard edition

Kindergarten History and Understanding it.

Students may be asked to get more supplies throughout the year.

They head in the direction of the bank to exchange money for the trip. As they walk in she looks around for an available teller holding Harry's hand tightly. She walks up to a goblin. "Excuse me sir, we are here to exchange money for my nephew. He is attending the London Academy for Magical Children."

The Goblin Iron fist looks down at the child holding her hand. He could see his scar. "Ah I see. That won't be necessary. His parents left a vault for his education and this falls under that no matter the age. Do you have his Key with you?

She nods and pulls out a key handing to the goblin. "I brought it in case but I was not sure if he had to be 11 or not."

He nods at that and takes the Key. "I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Only one may ride with him." He looks to Vernon and Dudley. "You may wait in the chairs over there if you would like?" He looks over as they walk to the chairs. "Griphook! Take Mr. Potter and Mrs. Dursley his vault."

The cart ride takes about 10 minutes as they pull up to vault 687 and all step out of the cart. Petunia steps out slowly as if trying to regain her balance, while Harry jumps out with a smile. "That was fun!"

She shakes her head but smiles. "You would think so Harry. You do after all love the amusement park."

They walk up to the vault as Griphook accepts the Key and opens the vault. "There are pouches over there that may be filled." He points to a row of pouches on the side of the vault that are all different sizes.

He walks in and grabs a pouch then a handful of each type of coins. He was not sure how this money worked but he figured he would learn it in school. He was glad to go here as he would feel more like everyone else when he went to Hogwarts.

"Okay, I think that should be enough Harry, we will need to get started if we are going to get all of this before lunch time." She smiles as they get back into the cart to head back to the lobby of the bank. It did not take long for them to get back.

After getting Vernon and Dudley they head out into the busy street. She looks around and finds the uniform shop. _Madam Jackson's _She walks with them to the shop and walks in about the time a woman with brown walk walks up with a smile.

"How can I help you?" she glances to all of them then to Petunia.

"The uniform to London Academy?" she was unsure what they looked like really.

"Of course right this way." She looks to Harry "Stand up here dear." She starts to measure when he does before nodding. It did not take long. "Ok it will be done in about 30 minutes. If you would like you have time to finish some more of your shopping?"

The Uniform was Brown slacks with a white button up shirt, as well as a green and white striped tie. There was also a long sleeved over sweater that had the logo to the school placed on the left side. The dress shoes were just a simple black as you would normally have for a uniform.

Petunia nods at that. "That sounds fine with me." She looks to Vernon, Dudley and Harry. "Let's get his books out of the way. There seem to be quite a bit of them." They nod and head towards the bookshop called Black star books.

Petunia looks to the list then to the shelves walking over to counter and handing him the list. "I need the books on this list."

"I will have them for you in a moment." He walks off to get the books as they look around.

"Aunt petunia, can we pick out a backpack next?" he was excited to see what types of things there were.

"yes we can, maybe we can even find one that has charms to lighten things. I remember your mother telling me about those. Said they helped her a lot when it came to Carrying extra books." She looks up as the man comes back with a stack of books.

"Here you are, that will be 8 galleons and 5 sickles." He watches as Harry steps up and counts out the needed change. "I think this is right?" He watches as the man counts it out.

"Yes, it is correct. Very good lad! You will get the hang of our money soon enough." He says with a smile, he always enjoyed watching children learning new things about the magical world.

They then of course head to the store with different supplies. Along with the backpacks that Harry had been so excited for. He smiles and runs over looking at the different types. There were a lot to choose from. He looks at one that had snitches all over it that said it had a feather light and undetectable extension charm on it. He grabs it and runs over to his aunt. "Aunt Petunia I want this one!" He was bouncing up and down in excitement.

She looks to it and smiles. "You know, there is a book about this sport. We may be able to get a book about it." She says thoughtfully after a moment. "once we get everything we will have to see if we can head back to the book store to take a look."

"Yes!" He smiles and looks around now after placing the backpack in a cart. He walks over to the paper section and looks around. "There are so many." He says after a moment.

Dudley walks up behind him then looks to his mother. "Is there a difference in what kind of parchment to get?"

She shakes her head at that. "Not really, I believe some is just a bit thicker and heavier. They mostly want you to have it for essays and such." She grabs the needed number of rolls then looks down to the list. "okay, we need 8 subject one notebooks." She looks to Harry. "see if you can get each one in a different color? That way you know what subject it is for. We might be able to find matching folders in those colors as well."

He runs over to the notebooks and looks through them. "Does Refilling parchment mean that it won't run out this year?"

She nods at that. "Yes it does. You might even be able to use it another year as well." She watches as he picks the different colors.

He picks a red, black, blue, yellow, orange, green, purple, and maroon on the notebooks before walking over and grabbing each color in the folders as well. "I have the folders too Aunt Petnuia!" he smiles and puts them in the car. "What Next!" he asks excitedly. He could not wait to go to this new school.

"Let' see, 2 packs of self inking quills and 1 pack of pencils. I think you should get about 4 packs of each just incase we are not able to come back here during the year. Pencils we can get easily. Though I am not sure we can get quills for you again."

He nods and gets 4 packs of the pencils and self-inking quills and places them in the cart. "Anything else?"

She nods and grabs a sharpener, a few packages of paper, making sure to get extra. She looks around and also grabs some glue, construction paper and a few other things as well she knew he might need. She smiles as she sees a pencil bag with snitches on it that had an extension charm on it. Once grabbing it and everything else she puts it in with the other stuff. "Okay I think we have everything." They walk out to the front to check out and it didn't take long before they had everything else on their list.

As they were walking through Diagon Alley he looks to the animals. "Can I get a pet? I promise to take care of it?" She looks to him then to Vernon who nods and walks over kneeling down to Harry's height.

"Will you make sure it has everything it needs? As well as tell us if you need something else?"

He nods at that. "I promise!"

"Then we are okay with you having one as long as you take care of it." They smile as he runs into the pet store in Diagon Alley.

He walks through the store looking through all the different animals, and looks up when he feels a weight on his shoulder. He sees; the most beautiful snowy white owl with black spots throughout her fur. Her eyes are an interesting shade of yellow. "Hello, do you want to come home with me?" He rubs her feathers gently and smiles as she gives a small hoot and nod of her head.

He runs to the front. "I want her!" he says with a smile.

"Oh she is pretty Harry." His aunt says as she runs her fingers through his hair. She looks to the shopkeeper. "We need things needed to care for this owl and if possible can you give us an owl order form so we can get things needed without out always having to come here?"

She nods at that. "Yes, I will also add in a mail, and muggle owl kit that will help you take care of her. Along with a book on owls that can help as well." She smiles as she adds everything up. "That will be 40 Galleons." She takes everything, "Have a good day."

He smiles as he walks out of the shop. They had also taken a trip into the book store again and got several more books before leaving Sun Fire Alley. After getting everything on the list they headed back home so they could put everything away. They were planning on getting everything for Dudley the next day as it was easier to get to the shops for his.

"Go ahead and unpack everything and place the extras in your desk while I make some lunch. Any books that are extra place them on your shelf as well. Just be sure to put the ones for your classes in your backpack." She smiles as he runs up the stairs.

He sits on his bed and dumps everything on his bed. He heard Dudley go to his room that is next to his. He looks down at all the stuff and smiles. He couldn't wait to go to this new school! He grabs the extra pencils parchment and paper and places all of it in his desk before putting the rest in his bag along with his school books he needs. He had just finished putting all the extra books on his shelf when he hears his aunt.

"Dudley, Harry Lunch!" she says loudly enough for them to hear it.

Both boys run down the stairs as both were rather hungry after the morning of shopping. As they sit down a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and hot tomato soup is being placed in front of them. Petunia knew it was something both boys enjoyed and usually always liked to eat with no complaints so she didn't mind making it for both boys.

"Did you get everything put up Harry?" she asks after they were all sitting at the table enjoying their lunch.

"Yes, I had just finished when you called that lunch was ready." He takes a bite of his soup.

"Good" she looks to Dudley and smiles. "we will get your supplies tomorrow."

"Can I pick out a cool backpack and everything too?" They both loved the designs on the backpacks that was easy to see to both parents.

"Yes son you can." Vernon smiles as he looks at his son. He loved both Dudley and Harry a lot and he was glad he had both of them.

"Yes!" He looks to Harry "Do you mind if I look at some of your books later?" he was interested in this world and wanted to know more about it.

"Yes you can!" he smiles and looks up as his owl sits on his shoulder. "Hmm I think I will name you Hedwig. What do you think?" He grins as she hoots in a approving way. She was still pretty tiny. She honestly looked like a little ball of white fuzz with black spots. He thought she was adorable though. "Hedwig it is then!" he looks to his aunt and shrugs. "I found it in my history book and asked Uncle Vernon what it said when he passed to go to the bathroom. I thought it looked like a interesting name." she nods at that and they finish eating.

Petunia was hoping as well that they could teach him to read. After reading the information pamphlet sent earlier today before they left it said this school was a lot stricter and also a bit more challenging than regular school but she knew it would be good for him. Now all they had to do is wait for the first day to see how he liked it. As she looks to her nephew deep in a conversation with Dudley about racecars she smiles to herself. "Yes, he will be just fine." She thought as she finishes her lunch.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

The rest of summer passed much quicker than anyone expected it to, after all the shopping for supplies, and clothes had been taken care of. In particular, one little boy was awake and waiting for his aunt to come up and tell him it was time to get up. He had been sitting there in his room for a while before he heard her coming up the stairs. Getting up, he ran into the bathroom before she even got up to his room. With a laugh, she walked into Dudley's room to try and wake him up, knowing well that he usually was a bit harder to wake up in the morning.

Once both boys were awake and getting dressed. It was still rather early, but it wasn't certain where exactly Harry's new was, so everyone wanted to be ready in plenty of time. When the boys were getting dressed, both Vernon and Petunia could be found in the kitchen - Vernon of course at the table, reading the morning paper, and Petunia finishing up breakfast. Of course, she wanted to make sure the boys ate a good breakfast before their first day. Though honestly, she was a bit nervous on how both of them would do. It wasn't long before you could hear Harry and Dudley running down the stairs.  
She looked over and sighed a little.  
"Boys, no running down the stairs!" she walked over and placed all the plates down on the table. "Sit down and eat, both of you," she said after a moment when Harry and Dudley were playing around.  
Harry ran over and sat down as he looked at his aunt. "Aunt Petunia, will I get out of school the same time as Dudley?" he asked as he took a bite of his food.

She looked over at that and thought for a minute. "Yes, I believe you do, actually. We will probably pick up you first, since your school is a bit farther away. It might take a while to figure out exactly how to get everything done," she smiled as he just nodded and ate his food.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast and it was off to take both boys to school. Vernon, who had been rather quiet, looked at both boys. "Get your backpacks and head out to the car," he said as he saw them both walk into the living room without them. He laughed a little as they both ran up the stairs to get their bags. He walked out and started the car. He looked up as both boys ran out and got into the car. "Okay, are we ready to go?" he asked as he looked at Petunia.  
She nodded a little at his question. "Yes, we are all ready to go and I believe we have everything," she said as she looked at them in the backseat. "Buckle up, both of you," she said to them.

The drive to London of course took a bit, though they did eventually get there. At first they were going into the wong direction. She looked at Harry, who was literally bouncing up and down on the back seat in his excitement. She got out and opened the door for him.  
"Are you ready, Harry?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes!" he said as he jumped out of the car and ran up to to his aunt. She looked over to Dudley, who was with Vernon, and smiled a little. She did wish he could go there with Harry, but at the same time she also wanted to make sure that there were not any jealousy with both of them like there were at times with her and Lily growing up.

As they walked into the building, both boys could be seen looking around at everything in amazement. "Cool!" Harry said as he walked with his aunt. They walked into the classroom to find quite few kids already there, even though it was still pretty early. He let go and ran up to the other kids and started talking to them. She smiled a little, shaking her head, as the teacher walked up. She walked over with her to a corner. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Dursley, I am Mrs. Johnson," she shook Petunia's hand. She looked over to find Harry getting along with all of the kids already.

Petunia also looked over before saying anything to the teacher. "I did have a few concerns that I wanted to talk to you about," she said this softly so that only they could hear.

She nodded a little and walked over to the desk with her. She grabbed her wand and put a privacy spell up as well, which of course would make it where no one could hear. "Ok, we can talk now in private," she sat down with her.  
"Well I was wondering how it would be with Harry, being who he is. I am aware of the whole famous thing and I was wondering if it would be different for him versus the other students?"

She listened to her concerns before saying anything. "Well I will be honest here, I am not sure how that will end up, but I can assure you that I will do my best to make everything as normal as possible for him."

She nodded a little at that. "Well, I am kind of hoping that maybe with him being in the wizarding world a little sooner, people will get used to the idea of seeing him and maybe with Hogwarts later it won't be such of a shock."

"Yes, I believe you may be right. It is probably going to take some getting used to for him but we will do our best to make sure he has fun and also treat him the same as everyone else."  
She smiled after that. "Thank you very much," she walked over after the teacher took down the privacy wards and knelt down to Harry. "Harry, I have to go now."

He looked over and nodded a little, hugging her. "You will come get me after school, right?"  
"Yes Harry, I promise," she hugged him back and got up, walking out of the room with Vernon and Dudley.  
After about 20 minutes everyone had arrived. She walked up to the front of the room and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Ok class, my name is Mrs. Johnson," she wrote it on the board so they would be able to see it. "I want everyone to find their seat with their names on them and sit down quietly, please," she watched as everyone found their seats rather quickly.  
"Good job!" she said in praise to them, smiling as all the kids got excited about the praise.

"Ok, first we are going to start with a game. We will start with the red table over here and I want you to say your name and something about yourself," she looked over to the red table and nodded to the first one there.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I like to learn new things," yes that was true, and she was excited to learn that she would be coming here.

She nodded to her. "Very good!" she looks to the next person and nods.  
"My name is Draco Malfoy and I like flying on my toy broom!" he said with excitement clear in his eyes.  
After both of them had their turn,harry looked at her. "My name is Harry Potter and I like playing outside with my cousin Dudley," everyone surprisingly did not say anything about his name.  
"My name is Ron Weasley and I like playing with my brothers and sisters!" he said with excitement.

After about 20 minutes everyone in the room had said their names and one thing they liked to do. She walked over and grabbed a paper. "Ok, we are going to start with a worksheet," she gave one to each student. "We will be learning letters over the next week or so. Today we will be starting with the letter A," she explained the sound of the A and smiled as they were repeating her.  
"Can anyone tell me a word that you think might start with an A?" she looked around as ever Nov 1yone raised their hands. "Harry?"

"Apple!" he said excitedly, glad that he was able to answer.  
"Very good!" she walked over to the front. "Now, I want each of you to trace the letter and write it on the lines if you can."  
After that, the day seemed to pass pretty quickly.

She looked up after everyone had finished a worksheet. "Okay, it is time to go outside and play for a while. I want everyone to line up in front of the door."  
Everyone placed their papers on her desk and walked or almost ran over to the door in excitement. She smiled and opened the door, letting them play on the playground.  
As they all ran outside, Harry looked around, seeing all the different things: the slides, swings, monkey bars. He ran over after a moment of thought to the swings, as it has always been his favorite thing to do.

As he started to swing, he looked over to see someone sitting next to him. "Hi, you're Draco, right?" he asked him after a moment.  
He nodded and smiled to him. "Yes, and you're Harry, right?" at the smile Harry gave, he knew he had gotten it right. "Hey, I have an idea, how about we see which one of us can swing higher!" he said in excitement.  
"Yeah, that sounds cool!" he nodded and started to swing after the count of three. At first it seemed as if he might win but then Draco started going up way higher. Once both boys had gotten pretty high they slowed down and came to a stop.  
"I won!" Draco said once they stopped and he got off.  
"Yeah, but I will win next time!" Harry said with a determined nod and got off himself. A few minutes later they heard the techer saying it was time to go in. After that time went by rather quickly. -

As they were all putting their papers into their bags, the door opened as parents started to come into the room. Harry looked up and smiled when he saw his Aunt, running up to her. "Aunt Petunia!" he hugged her and let her take his bag from him as she reached for it.  
"Hey Harry, did you have a fun time?" she asked him as she hugged him back.

"Yeah! I can't wait to come back tomorrow," he said as he grabbed her hand to walk out. Looking over his shoulder, he waved to Draco. "See you tomorrow!" he smiled as he waved back and walked out with her to the car. He got in and started telling her about his day. She smiled as she listened to him. At first she had been unsure if he would like it, though now she could tell that her worries were for nothing and that he would be just fine. Driving home she could not help but think just how much she loved her life how it is right now, thinking that there really isn't anything that she would change. 


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected News

Chapter 4

Time had passed rather quickly since the first day that Harry attended The London Academy of Magic. He had been nervous at first, despite the fact that he knew he would be with others like him. Though now, if you were to ask him if he liked his school, his answer would be simple. Well, as simple as possible for a 5 year old. That answer would be yes with no hesitation. He ran down the stairs at a quicker speed than he probably should have, nearly falling in the process. As he swiftly ran down the stairs he doesn't realize that his aunt was downstairs, putting breakfast on the table.

She looked up as she heard running. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT!"

He stops when he heard her yell his name. "Sorry Aunt Petunia..." He said softly and walked over to sit down at the table and eat his breakfast.

She smiled at that, she knew without a doubt that harry truly enjoyed the school he was attending more than anything. He looked forward to it each day. "It's okay, I just don't want you to fall down the stairs from running down them so fastly." She placed Dudley and Vernon's breakfast on the table, knowing they both took a bit longer than usual to get up.

Harry ate a quick pace, but not enough to get into trouble by his Aunt. Before he knew it his Uncle and cousin were dressed and down for breakfast, and it was time to leave. It had changed a lot since that first day. Vernon now brought Harry to school on his way to work, as it was easier that way for the both of them. On the other hand Petunia took Dudley to school so that he would be able to get there on time. It was hard at times since Harry went to school in London. She would have to try and talk to some of the wizarding parents about an easier way. Harry had been asking if a few of his friends could come over soon so she was trying to plan that out as well. Her and Vernon had also planned to move in a different area as well. Though they had not told the boys yet. Also, Vernon had gotten a transfer for another job that he really was looking forward to.

She smiled as Harry ran out to the car and hugged him tightly. "Have a good day Harry!" she said as she kissed the top of his head. She was sure he would, as he seemed to love school more than the average kid. He reminded her so much of Lily sometimes that she just could not believe how many similarities that there were between them. He was very smart and studious just as Lily had been. He had this thirst for knowledge that could rival even her's. Though he knew the limit as well. That not all the things he read were based on facts. That just because it was read did not make it true. She looked to Vernon and gave him a kiss goodbye before getting in the car.

The ride to London was long, just as much as it always was to looked out the window in silence as they passed everything. He remained silent for a moment before he looked to his uncle. "Uncle Vernon, some of the other kids were saying something about my parents and how they died?"

He looked over a little to his nephew then back to the road. "What were they saying Harry?" He asked in concern. He wondered if he would need to explain it to Harry sooner than they had planned.

"They said that a bad wizard killed them, that he tried to kill me but somehow couldn't." He frowned with an innocent look on his face.

He was silent for a moment before saying anything. "I promise Harry, we will talk about this another time."

He noded at that. He understood that he would need to talk to his Aunt about it. He wondered if what they had said was true or not. "Okay Uncle Vernon." Harry said with a nod as they pulled up at the school.

He smiled to his nephew who had grown very fond the past few years. He could not imagine their lives without him now. "Have a good day Harry, I will be here to pick you up after school."

He smiled and waved to his uncle. "Bye Uncle Vernon, have a good day at work!" He jumped out of the car and ran to the school entrance. As he walked in he looked around to find the friends he had made since school started. He smiled as he saw Hermione and Draco over by the books. He put his bag up and ran over to them.

"Hey Harry!" Draco smiled as he saw his friend coming in the room. He had not expected for him to even be able to attend, as no one had known where he was. Though he really was glad that Harry could come. He really had become his best friend.

He looked over as he saw draco and smiled. "Hey Draco!" He raced over there to talk to his friend, knowing that he is closer to him than anyone else.

Vernon had parked the car and gotten out to talk to the teacher. He walked in and said softly to her. "We wanted to speak to you about something." At her nod he continues. "With Harry coming to school here in London it has become a lot to get him here and back, we were wondering if we were to move if we would need to just inform you or would there be someone else?"

She thought about that for a moment before talking. "You could be fine with just informing the principal of the changes, that way it can be documented in case we need to send any letters or anything."

He nodded at that. "We were considering moving closer to here so that it would be a shorter commute, plus there are better schools for our son Dudley here than the one he currently attends."

She smiled at that. "Well it is good that you are considering the best for everyone in your family." she smiled. "Just let me know when you inform Harry of the changes in case he takes it hard." She knew even changing locations could be hard on a child. So she hoped that it wasnt hard for him.

The day progressed rather quickly for everyone that day. He had a feeling something was going to happen soon, but just not what. He looked to Draco and was quiet for a moment. "Draco, do you think we will always stay friends no matter what?" He asked him the question that had been on his mind a lot lately. It did worry him. He was close to the other kids. Though he was closest to Draco more than any other.

He was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, we will always be friends." He smiled at that. He wanted to always be friends with Harry as he knew that he would make a great friend. He did wonder how things would be later in Hogwarts if they were not in the same house. Though at the same time he wanted to still be his friend no matter what. However to him the houses didnt matter.

He smiled and nodded, continuing to play on the playground. He looked over as some of the other kids were picking on Hermione. He frowned a little. "They're being mean to her."

Draco looked over as the girl in question was crying. Walking over with Harry he sits down. "Do you want to come play with us?" He asked her, trying to cheer her up.

Looking she sniffles a little. "Yes Please, I was trying to play with the kids over here but they were picking on me because my parents don't have magic." She looked down sadly.

"Dont worry about them. They have the type of family that cares if both your parents are magical, or pureblood as my father calls it."

"That shouldn't matter." Harry said as he frowned. He didnt see anything wrong with Hermione.

"It doesn't Harry. No matter if people will say it does." He looked over to his friend. He hoped that he kept the positive attitude that he has as they grew up. It was one thing about him that drew everyone to him.

They played together for the rest of the day. Not knowing that one day their friendship would be put to the test. One day they would realize the challenges for the three of them to be friends. It would be one thing they would no doubt have to fight to keep. Though in the end one thing that would be worth it.

The end of the day came quickly after that. As he walked in with his Uncle Vernon that day he could see there was something they wanted to say. Something that they seemed almost nervous about. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he sat next to them.

His uncle Vernon looked at both him and Dudley and says one sentence that would be a major change for the small family. "We're moving to London." He said to both boys. A little unsure on how to explain.

Authors Note: So sorry for the long wait without any updates! I have had a pretty long year. Both of my parents had a stroke and one of them have passed away while the other one is recovering. My computer was also stolen and I lost all my rough draft for this story. I don't remember the direction I was going with it so I have decided to just go with the flow of things. I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
